Night On The Cliff
by magenta549
Summary: Axelander takes Raven onto a cliff for another one of their interesting dates. Does this date turn out to be more? Read and find out.


---N/A:

This is rated M for a reason. There is sex. I only own the plot, not the story or the characters. I hope you like. Please read and review! ENJOY! xD  
The Palisades, also called the New Jersey Palisades or the Hudson Palisadesare a line of steep cliffs along the west side of the lower Hudson River in northeast New Jersey and southern New York in the US. ---

The cool air of late winter kisses my skin as I run. Alexander showed up on my family's vacation to Nyack, New York. Nerd Boy coaxed the parental units into taking us to the Palisades, and renting a condo for a couple of weeks. Yay. Fun, fun. But now that my gothic prince is here this is trip isn't so bad.

Just a couple nights before we leave back for home Alexander sneaks me out and takes me on yet another oh-so interesting date.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see," he answers.

I don't have a clue as to where we are going, but I trust him. Hand-in-hand he leads me though, wherever we are. I try to fall, hoping I'll get a chance to take off the blindfold.

"Stop that." his voice is strict, yet kind all at the same tone.

"Stop what?" I ask as if I don't have a clue.

"Trying to find ways to get the blind fold off. You'll get to take it off when it's time for you to see where we're going."

"Fine."

A little while after, he takes my blindfold off. And I notice we're on a cliff in the Palisades, with the stars and the moon above our heads. He leans in and steals a passionate kiss from my lips. As on of his hands caresses my check the other traces circles up and down my thigh. Finally we break needing to breath. I fall back, and stare up at the sky.

"This is so beautiful." I say in astonishment.

"Yes, it is. But never as beautiful as you." he answered with a grin pulling at his lips. "Lets talk." I can feel his eyes on me as I stare at the sky.

"About?" I ask.

"Anything you want to talk about." he lies on his back right next to me.

I roll over so I'm on top, and kiss him lightly. Not even a second later he returns the kiss, with more heated passion than fire. He flips us and breaks the kiss, but he doesn't remove his lips from my skin. His lips are scaling my jaw line. As he lifts his head from my skin before he starts to move to neck I smash my lips hard against his. I feel his tongue trace my lips asking for entrance. I quickly grant, and our tongues intertwine.

He breaks the kiss as his hand slides farther up my thigh, under my dainty mini skirt, so that his artist fingers can trace and play with panties. Before I can even realize, not that I mind, my underwear is off and has been tossed in his bag. His skillful fingers taunt and tease me, filling me with so much lust.

"I want you so badly." I whisper in his ear, and then pull away so he can see the lust in my eyes.

"As I want you just the same." His deep chocolate brown eyes have a red tint as lust filled vampires do.

I flip us so I'm back on top, and my hands attack his Tripp pants. First I undo the button, next comes the zipper, then they come off!

He flips us again, now he's back on top. He takes off his boxes too quickly for my eyes to see. He grabs hold of my hips, and enters me. I notice his "Techno-Trance Rave Mix" is playing, and that he's moving to the hypnotic beat. I moan out in ecstasy as his hard vampyric cock pounds into me over and over again. I'm near the edge at this point when he bites into my neck and drinks as he comes in me, causing my oh-so-wonderful orgasm.

"I wonder how your parents are going to react when they find out that I've taken you for all eternity." He says with a chuckle.

"What?" I ask.

"I just deflowered and bit you in what used to be a grave yard. The bodies are still buried in the earth below us." His fingers keep passing over the wounds on my neck. I cuddle up into his chest. I'm finally bound to him for all eternity.

"I don't know. But. I do know one thing," I kiss his lips. " I love you, my gothic prince."

"I love you too, my gothic princess," he whispers into my ear.


End file.
